Pokemon: Destiny Child
by Wolfgoddess1313
Summary: Elena is just starting out on her journey. When she discover an injury Pichu and can't figure out how it got hurt. So, she decided to take Pichu in as her starter Pokemon. She will discover something that she never known about herself before.


I do not own any of the characters and towns that I did not come up on my own. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of my story. Please, give me a review when you are done reading. =) Also, this is my first story on Fanfiction and I hope that I do well on the story.

(Pallet Town) Chapter 1: New Beginning

"Now, Elena make sure you call me after you get your first Pokemon from Professor Oak." my dad told me when I grab my backpack from the bottom of the stairs. I flung my backpack on and headed straight to the door. "Okay, Dad I make sure that I will!" Once, I open the door and step outside I knew today would be something special. My Dad walked outside with me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I wish you the best of luck on your journey. I also want you to have fun and to be careful. It is a dangerous world and I don't want you to get hurt." I wrapped my arms around my dad for a tight hug, "I will be with my Pokemon, Dad. So, there is no need for you to be worried about me." I could feel my Dad pull me in for him to hug me back. He didn't say anything at first and it appeared that he looked deep in thought. "I know, but I guess I am still am not ready for you to grow up yet." I just gave my Dad a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Like I said, you do not need to worry about me. It will be a whole new me the next time that you see me." My Dad laughed, "I certainly hope not because I don't want my daughter coming back as someone else. Now, you better head off before you are late getting your starter Pokemon from the Professor." I let go of my Dad and we both said our final goodbyes. I turned with my back towards my Dad so he wouldn't see the tears running down my cheeks. I know today is suppose to be one of the happiest day of my life. Yet, it is still sad because I am going to leave everything behind as well as moving foward with my life. I started down the path that will lead to the Professor Oak's Lab; before I changed my mind about starting my journey. I guess that is what happens when you grow up in a small town such as Pallet Town. You become too attach to everything and do not want to leave anything behind even though you know you have too.

About halfway to Professor Oak's Lab, I took notice that something was lying on the path ahead of me. Going against my better judgement of ignoring whatever was in front of me and go around it. Instead, I jogged up to it only to discover it was a hurt Pokemon. The Pokemon was small in size, yellow, had large triangler ears, one ear was split, and it had rosy red cheeks. It appeared to be out cold and it's left arm was badly injured. I wasn't excatly sure what the Pokemon was because I never see this one when I was growing up. So, I decided to pick up the small creature in my arms and was going to see if Professor Oak would heal the Pokemon. I was wondering if the Pokemon had a trainer. If so, why would the trainer abandon it's Pokemon especially since it is injuryed. But, that didn't matter now because right now all that matter was getting this Pokemon healed. So, I ran the rest of the way to Professor Oak's Lab and didn't care if I about ran into the few people that was out today. I stopped in front of the building in front of me and the sign read Professor Oak's Labortary. I just smiled in relief, "I am so glad that I finally made it here. I just hope that the Professor is still here. I looked down the injuryed Pokemon noticing that is squrming around a good bit in my arms. It slightly opened it eyes and weakly said, "Pi~chu." Pichu? Why is a Pichu doing in the Kanto Region? I heard about the Pokemon name Pichu, but never saw what one looked like till now. "It is okay, Pichu. I am not here to hurt you. I am here to take good care of you. We are a very special place that will make sure that you are going to be alright. So, you can go back to sleep little one." I gently said. Pichu started to quit squriming around and closed its eyes into another deep slumber. It appeared to believe to what I had to say or had no choice but to trust in me. It didn't matter though as long as Pichu got treated and it is going to be alright, that is all what matter to me. That is when I walked up to the front door of the Labortary and knocked till someone open the door.

The man in front appear to be an older gentleman with white hair and wearing a lab coat. I instantly knew who it was. "Professor Oak, I am so glad to see you! I need your help with this Pichu. it is badly injuryed and needs medical attention right away!" Professor Oak looked down at Pichu and was in total shocked to see how injuryed it was. "Come inside and let me see what I can do for this little fellow." he said while hurrying me instead. I would be so excited and amazed that I am talking to the world famous Professor and to be in his lab. But, right now I am more worry what is going to happen to Pichu. I followed the Professor down the hall until he stopped in front of the first door on the left. He opened up the door,"Okay, this is where we will be treating Pichu at. Head inside and wait there until I come back with my assisant." I just nodded my head and went inside the door that he just open. I was so amazed by all of the technology that was inside of the small room. "Wow, this is really amazing that Oak has all of this stuff." I told myself. I felt Pichu fidgeting around in my arms knowing that at any moment it will wake up. I looked down and thought don't worry little buddy you will treated here shortly.

It seemed like forever before before the Professor came back with man who was slightly taller than he was. "Elena, I want you to meet my assisant Tracy." He gave me a smile, "Hi, it is finally nice to get to meet you Elena. The Professor said that you will be coming out to the lab, today. But, we didn't except you find a pokemon though." I guess that I shouldn't ask how the Professer knew my name. Dad probably have told him that I was on my way. I gave Tracy a sad look. "Yeah, I found a Pichu but it is injuryed though." Professor Oak pointed at the table behind me, "Don't worry we are able to treat Pichu. Now, lay the poor thing down on that table, so we can get started." I did what the Professor told me to do and lyed Pichu down on the silver table. I closed my eyes and hope that everything will be alright.

To be continued...


End file.
